miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Miraculous
The is a beaded choker that, whenever Longg inhabits it, transforms the wearer into a dragon-themed superhero. To activate the choker, the user must speak the transformation phrase: "Bring the Storm". To deactivate the choker, the user must speak the detransformation phrase: "Open Sky". It is currently being stored in the Miracle Box. When the situation calls for it, the choker is temporarily lent to Kagami Tsurugi, who uses it to transform into Ryuko. Appearance The Dragon Miraculous is a black necklace that has a red bead-like pendant on it. When activated, the bead is black with a red dot on the front divided in five sections. When worn by Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the bead is pink. Abilities The Dragon Miraculous provides its wielder superhuman characteristics of strength, agility, durability, and most notably, speed. The Dragon Miraculous' special weapon is a red sword with black leather handle. It has a circle which separates the blade from the handle. In it are three tear drop shapes colored light pink, blue, and yellow. There are two golds spikes protruding from the circle heading upwards. Its special superpower allows the wielder to transform into one of three elements, water, wind, or lightning. So long as the superpower is not used the wielder can sustain the transformation indefinitely, however, once all three elemental transformations are used the user will only have about five minutes before they transform back. List of owners Wielders Keepers Sightings Episodes Trivia * The Dragon Miraculous is stored in a drawer in the Miraculous box. * It is the third known Miraculous being a type of necklace, following the Fox Miraculous necklace and the Mouse Miraculous pendant. * The Dragon Miraculous' powers are based on the classical elements (water, fire, and air), though the Miraculous doesn't have any power related to the earth element. * Unlike the other Miraculouses, whose use of one's power leads to them start losing power, causing the holder's detransformation, the Dragon Miraculous, because it has three different powers, will only start losing energy once the three powers are used. * The Dragon Miraculous is one of the few Miraculous whose transformation phrase does not directly relate to the animal it is based on; instead, they are based on its elemental/weather powers and the association of Eastern dragons with weather. *During the special "Battle of the Miraculous", the Dragon Miraculous, because it was in Marinette's possession, was the only Miraculous of the Miracle Box, except for the Ladybug, Cat, Turtle, Butterfly, and Peacock Miraculouses, to not fall in Hawk Moth's possession (the later two having already in his Possession). **Despite the Turtle Miraculous also didn't fall in Hawk Moth's possession, its holder was captured by the villain, causing him to possess it indirectly. *In "Miracle Queen," Marinette as Ladybug unifies Dragon Miraculous with Ladybug Miraculous and temporarily becomes Dragon Bug. Gallery Transformation sequence Dragon Miraculous Transformation IG (1).gif Dragon Miraculous Transformation IG (2).gif Dragon Miraculous Transformation IG (3).gif Dragon Miraculous Transformation IG (4).gif Other Sapotis-000532.png Sapotis-000533.png Sapotis-000534.png AS (450).png de:Drachen-Miraculous es:Miraculous del Dragón pl:Miraculum Smoka pt-br:Miraculous do Dragão Category:Objects Category:Magical objects Category:Miraculouses Category:Jewelry